


From Hollow, To God

by Nomanisan_island12



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anti-Hero, Blind Character, F/M, Hollow - Freeform, Hollow OC, OC, idk what else to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanisan_island12/pseuds/Nomanisan_island12
Summary: A hollow, wakes up to the world of Hueco Mundo, trying to find purpose in what’s going on, it strikes against the grain of the world it inhabits
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for checking it out I hope you enjoy

Cold and afraid, the sands scouring his skin as he awoke in a pale desert, ‘where am I, how did I get here’ he Thought trying to recall who and where he is, thinking back all he could remember was Pain, an explosion, shrapnel taking him out before the fire could flay him, before that, a house that was newly made and a family, but he couldn’t remember names or faces, straining he felt pain lacing his thoughts from the fire, forgoing this and looking around he saw.

**Nothing**

An empty vastness of black, nothing in every direction, as if in a abyss, looking up he saw a light a small glimmer in the cosmos above, like a faint beacon, a tiny glimmer, barely visible but there none the less, it was almost like…

F̸̆̋̇̈͜͝͝Ë̴͍̫͔̤̟͍͚̙͇́̂́͒̊̽͐͐̚͠E̷͍̻̪̘̣̙̭̗̘̙̲̅̋̑́̆̎̂̾̑D̷̛̥̜̃̒̌̌͑͊́͌͝

  
  


A feeling of pain shot through his body, screaming at him to consume everything around, otherwise he’d regress into something less, something beastial, looking around he saw small things bearing masks, small creatures that seemed barely sentient, chasing and consuming one quickly, he heard a faint scream as its life was snuffed out, hunger barely satiated he search seeing many more around him he ate and Ate and  **ATE,** until coming across something.

It looked hum… like something, small, lying on the ground of this abyss, it didn’t seem to notice him as it had its eyes closed still, but the creature seemed strange, thin but covered in pale white armour, bearing a mask covering its face with portions swatched backwards, this being felt nothing like the small things he had been eating before, and with hunger no longer clouding his mind he felt the sheer divide between the two of them, promptly making his way out of the vicinity.

He explored the hole he found himself in, looking around, he saw only black, but one thing he did notice while walking was a small incline leading up, ‘maybe a way out?’ The creature thought following the path,finding himself near a edge of the abyss he felt a wall, it was still pitch black even this high up in the hole, as he prepared to look for a different path he felt his hands sink into the material, as if his very hands dig into the rocks around him.

Deciding it was better than looking for another path, especially after feeling his hunger begin to come back he dug in a began to climb, this claims feeling far to easy despite the extreme distance of it, easily over 1000 meters of rock being torn into to be used as foot holds, at one point he felt many things grip onto him and begin to drain, Something from him, a vital part of what he was being pulled out, swatting the creatures he quickly began to consume them, eating like a starving dog while clinging to the wall.

The creatures draining him still the climb became more and more difficult, as he swatted them or ate them ten more would take their place his hunger growing only more and more potent with each one that latched to him, eventually he lost his grip, too weak to even hold on anymore he fell, collapsing back at the bottom of the cliff, and feeling on death's door, he began to crawl, looking for food, those things from before would do nicely.

As he crawled he felt the ground, course sand grind upon his underside, eventually tearing and ripping his outer layer, looking he found one of the small creatures, pouncing will all his effort he fell upon the being and began to eat it, it’s claws putting up a fight and managing to scratch out one against his face, ‘why are they so strong now’ he thought as it fought with him, eventually though he won and ate the tiny creature, still feeling extreme pain from his hunger and his eye he managed to stand on his feet again, noticing he had lost the direction he had came he began to look for more food.

Finding it in a ditch in the abyss, he found a larger being as he approached it called to him “hey, you fugly, come here, or I’ll blast your ass to oblivion” the larger beast called to him ‘it speaks’ he thought as he came closer “good to see you can think, hey I need to get out of here, show me the way out and I’ll spare your life” the larger one said to him as he pointed a hand at him, feeling something almost weigh him down he collapsed to his knee, unable to stand again the beast asked “our going to help me or I’ll kill you got it?” It spoke to him, quickly nodding he began to search around for something in particualar, eventually finding it, he dragged to larger thing to it.

The Wall

After taking the larger thing? He couldn’t quite describe what it was supposed to be, having a animalistic gait yet definitely humanoid, upon seeing its wounds in the bare light of the abyss he began to water at his mouth finally the larger thing spoke “so just up this wall and I’m home free from Baragan that bastard, anyways, your lucky you helped me so quickly, if I was any other hollow you’d be dead” the larger one said to him as it began to climb slowly but surely.

After what he believed to be about half an hour he heard screaming from above and the larger beast falling and landing with a sickening splat, staring at the near dead creature he pounced as it tried to get words out “y..you b..as..tard” it said to him before his teeth met its throat, killing what remained of the beast quickly he began to eat , eventually feeling full enough that he’d last weeks without eating, he left what was left of it and began to wander around, trying to see what his body could do, he noticed that he had claws upon four different arms, and his forearms bore blades along them, his shins too, as he felt his body he felt a chitinous armour along it everywhere, joints were covered with a less thick material and yet still relatively sturdy, his form rather large after that meal he just had, his back had been bloated out his shoulders and spine curving upwards to compensate for his newfound size, feeling his face he felt a strange layered mask covering it all, him feeling over his mouth area he felt layer upon layer of razor sharp needles of teeth located behind his main faceplate.

as he felt he realised there had been no eye holes along it, he hadn’t been seeing per say, but sensing what had been around him through other means, being able to feel things up to a certain distance away from him with a quick drop off outside of ten meters of him, looking around he could ‘feel’ nothing around him, he began to wander again, looking, or searching for a way to leave this strange hole, and hopefully not run into that sleeping creature again


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A creature, gains only true strength, with a name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and please point out any mistakes that you noticed

The abyss held barely any life as he had found out, being composed of only the small creatures that can barely even count, himself and that thing that’s asleep all the time, still avoiding the areas that he feels the small being, he walks around and looks through the entire outside perimeter of the hole he is in, noticing that after a while his body had begun to deflate from the state he was in after eating the larger beast, he began to look around for something else to consume after feeling his strength come back.

Every now and then another ‘hollow’ had fallen into the abyss heavily injured, all of them talking about a ‘Baragan’, each of them cursing his name after waking up, but most were smart enough to not trust his word as he told them to use the wall to escape, some attacking him out right when they saw him, suffering injuries because of it, he managed to eat and consume each one, feeling his body becoming larger with each, his claws stronger and his teeth sharper.

Eventually he felt his body reach a critical mass almost, as if he ate anymore he’d cease as he was currently, leaving his hunger at this level for fear of what would come, he wandered through the abyss once more thinking to himself ‘I don’t understand why these hollows keep falling into this hole, is this baragan a evil entity or good?’ It’s thought jumbled and connected loosely it lost track of where it was going, eventually moving to the area of greatest power, to the small being.

‘Shit’ it thought as it was within five meters of the being, it’s eyes open and staring into his very being, finally in spoke in a calm and even tone sounding almost disinterested “Are you the hollow that’s been making so much noise everywhere?” The being asked passively, but he knew, that the moment he let his guard down it would strike and kill him, ‘no I won’t die to this’ he thought as he very quickly jumped and dashed away, feeling the energy that drew him to it becoming faint very quickly, he thought he had gotten away, but the moment he stopped it caught up to him in a instant “interesting, why do you run, there is no use in it” the thing said to him almost like a internal question.

Standing square with the smaller being, he felt fear, pure unadulterated terror at having to face off with this being ‘I have to leave or I’m dead’ he thought once again, feeling his back press against something ‘THE WALL’ he mentally shouted turning around, the smaller being charged him and slashing, barely escaping from its claws he felt the tail he barely knew how to use being torn at its halfway point from his body.

Rapidly climbing he pulled himself even fast when he heard and felt the flapping of the tiny leeches wings, now reaching the speed of a sprint while climbing, he felt the smaller being lazily chase after him before turning back and heading back into the abyss, as the wing beats got harder and faster he did so in turn, speeding his way up until his claws felt the purchase of a ledge, this stunting his movement for just a moment, the leeches capitalised on this, nearly a hundred latching to his form, trying to pull him back down, into their grip, into death.

At this he felt a power build within him, pulling it to one hand he pointed it towards the mass of parasites, a shockwave escaped his lowest hand, said hand being almost sheared off his body, but it allowed him the time to escape from the hole finally, bleeding but intact, the hunger he had almost forgotten, coming back like a furious storm inside him, seeking to destroy his very being.

Looking around he saw nothing within his range, stretching it as far as possible he saw a tiny glimmer in a direction to his left, barely even a speck of energy, but it was there nonetheless. Making his way towards the area he found the speck in he headed towards it at a rapid rate, his spread toed feet stepping on the sands like a snowshoe, allowing him to run at a even faster rate towards the object.

Sprinting towards the thing, he eventually found purchase in a cliff overlooking a crater in the desert, how he knew it was a crater was because he nearly sent himself flying over the edge, before he stopped himself, trying to see what was down there he stretched his ‘vision’ once again, finding what appeared to be a large fat insectoid looking beast, eating a much smaller one, casing the beast for the reason of killing and eating it himself, he was caught off guard when it called to him, “you’re absolutely shit at hiding yourself, come on out before I kill you” it said while still eating, ‘fuck, how did it notice me it hasn’t even turned this way’ he thought before deciding to head down to it.

As he took a step down, his foot sunk into the sand, ‘it’s extremely soft, if I step down there I won’t be able to come back up’ he thought to himself as he pulled his foot back hearing the larger hollow call to him again “Are you deaf?, come down here already, this body is getting cold” it said in a joyous tone to him, but he heard something else in its voice, treachery.

Upon pulling his leg out of the sand he began to head back but stopped almost instantly, feeling the sand ahead of him shift unnaturally around the perimiter, ‘a trap?’ He thought seeing this, ‘so I’m damned if I do and damned if I don’t?’ He thought as he headed back to the edge of the trap and took a tentative step off “finally you listen to reason, hurry up then” it said to him “I’m the Ant lion by the way” it said after both feet left the edge into the trap, himself being surely pulled downwards into the middle, deciding that he had a better idea, he started to sprint down into the pit, dodging whipping strikes and fast balls of energy sent in his direction by the Ant lion.

“Wha… how did you know?, no it doesn’t matter, just die already you creepy bastard” the ant lion said in a uncyperable accent as what he sees as a insignificant and young adjudchas sprint towards him, although no matter how much the older hollow shot or whipped at the spindly creature chasing its way towards him, not one single attack hit it, now within close combat distance of the smaller hollow. “You little shit, coming here and jacking on my style!” The Ant Lionsaid angrily to the ‘young’ hollow spoiling up a devastating whip attack.

‘Does this thing not shut up’ the young hollow thought as he sprinted even closer to the Ant king, chasing the air currents that’d be sent through each swing of its whip like arms, in a hunched over gait and running on all six of its limbs, it’s hand long healed since the climb, speeding into melee range, he spotted something with his AOE vision, an attack being brought from underneath him!, extremely quick and with deadly strength behind it, as he noticed this he brought a extremely quick side dodge, before speeding forward again, said dodge looking almost instantaneous to the Ant Lion, trying to say something to possibly stall for another attack, this option was swiftly cut off by the claws and teeth of the small hollow, trying to escape he went to pull him self underground but felt the backwards facing teeth and claws of the small hollow latch onto him like a vice.

Pulling the Ant lion from the ground had been a struggle the hollows full size triple his, a long unarmoured tube like creature not dissimilar to a hermit crab, after pulling it out to its doom, his teeth and claws sunk into the creature swiftly ripping chunks out of the now defenseless hollow, hearing faintly the screams and cry of the hollow as he tore his way inside and out of their “Peidad, Peidad, Mercy MERCY” it screamed as its insides were used as a buffet, eventually dying and after feasting on the corpse, the young hollow thought of what it said, ‘Peidad?, it sounds nice, thank you, I think I shall keep it for myself’ it… not Peidad thought to himself unaware of the irony of its own name compared to the brutality it just commited, eventually it broke off these thoughts and climbed its way out of the trap, noticing webs between its splayed toes that now helped immensely in its travel through the soft sand, it exited the cone shaped pit and proceeded to walk off into the direction with the now closest signature of life.

North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for reading and I hope your enjoyed this ‘ripper’ chapter

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed any spelling mistakes please point them out and thank you for reading


End file.
